


Just A Glass Or Two

by IzzyFizzy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, But he's trying, Fluff, Getting Drinks, Hanging by the Bar, M/M, Mando doesn't know how to deal with love very well, Sorta intimate contact, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyFizzy/pseuds/IzzyFizzy
Summary: After the fight with the Krayt Dragon, Cobb decided that he needed a take a shot. But of course, he offers the Mandalorian one as well. He can't take off his helmet, but he's willing to talk instead which leads into something more between the two.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Just A Glass Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow shippers and readers, new user here! This is my first time writing a fanfic here and writing a romance too. I don't usually write too much for this genre since I mostly write a lot of fantasy, adventure, or action related, but I'm willing to give this a try. Definitely give some feedback and advice (if you want) so that I can improve later in the future. But anyways, don't want to keep your attention for too long. Hope you enjoy it and Happy reading, ya'll!!!!

The residence of Mos Pelgo were still cheering away under the night sky. It was going to be a commotion that’ll probably last for a few days until things go back to their usual self. But today was a victorious moment. One that they truly deserved after the fight and sacrifices they went through. And by doing that was to settle at the bar and drink away, and Cobb Vanth definitely needed one. 

Mando was just about to pack up his things, including the Mandalorian armor that was given from Cobb and return back to Mos Eisley for his Razor Crest. Before he was about to put the child back into his pouch, Cobb called out to him, “Leaving so soon?” 

He turned his head half way and responded in his usual tone, “Yes. I still have a mission to accomplish. I can’t stay here for much longer.” 

“Not even for a drink at least?” 

Mando then turned completely and saw him wearing an annoying smirk while shaking the bottle as the luminescent blue drink swished back and forth. He can already tell that it was going to be a long night for him and the kid. Then again, if he declined, he knew his instincts would tell him to go back and take up on his offer. ‘Might as well get this over with…’ he says in his thoughts before letting out a sigh and a nod, “You know I can’t take off my helmet…”

“Heh I know. At least talk to for a bit. Let the kid eat. The people here already made plenty of food” He motioned before stepping aside to let Din enter first. He saw almost half of Mos Pelgo’s residence all cheering and talking amongst themselves during today’s extremely hectic event. Some were imitating their actions from before and others were retelling the story in a much more heroic way. Before the commotion continued any further, they noticed Din entering the bar. They waved, greeted, and even raised their cups out of respect. Din bowed his head a little and took a seat around the bar table. The bartender, who was busy cleaning a shot glass noticed his presence and couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Well, the Mandalorian returns once more. Thought you were gonna head out” 

Cobb took a seat next to him and said before looking at the Bartender then at Din, “Just gonna talk for a bit before he goes flying back into the stars.” 

“I see. Well I’ll leave you both be but if you two are feeling like you need something to eat or a swig, just let me know…” as he was about to head and join the group, he turns around to the Mandalorian and raised his glass for him before sitting down somewhere in of the table groups. Both Cobb and Din looked ahead. The Marshal lets out a small chuckle, “heh...haven’t seen this town with a smile in a long time. Not after the attack of course, but it’s good to see their spirits lifted.” 

Mando nodded. It was satisfying to have killed the beast that caused problems for this town, but as always, it was mostly a request to work together. To him, there was nothing really victorious about it. Just another situation to deal with in order to get what he needed. Aside from that, he then looks at Cobb and says, “So, what did you want?” 

“Like I said, just to talk. You gonna try to take the kid back to where he belongs?” He says as he took another drink.

“Yes” he said before looking at the Child who was eating some roasted meat that was chopped up into little bits from his small plate. The baby smiled and resumed eating his dinner. “That boy of yours sure is hungry. Not sure what species he is, huh?” 

Mando shook his head, “No.” 

“Well...you sure his kind might still be alive? Hiding maybe?” 

“Not sure yet…” Mando recalled those many times of looking at the star maps and the times he hunted people down for work. Yet, nothing seemed to cross paths with answers nor with discoveries, “But, I’m hoping that his species are still in existence somewhere.” 

Cobb finished his drink before refilling it again, “You know, once you take the kid back, I can already tell he’s gonna be real unhappy separating himself from you.” 

“But he needs to stay there. It’s not safe for him. Nowhere is safe…” 

“Why’s that?” 

Mando looked around before showing him a beat up bounty dector. “Shit. Boy’s got a bounty on his head???” Din nodded. “I guess you’re right. Why would anyone want him though?” 

“The boy has some kind of…energy flowing inside of him” he shakes his head,”I can’t really explain what it is that he actually possesses, but all I know is that it’s really strong.” From before his days spending time with the child, he seen what he could do and how that affects the people around him. There are many terrible and horrific possibilities circling his thoughts on what those people can do to that boy. Of course, it’ll impact him very harshly, “But Bounty Hunters aren’t the only ones looking for him. The Imperial’s are after him too…” 

Cobb almost spat out his drink after what he had just said,”Are you serious????? Those bastards are restless. Can’t catch a single break around the cosmos.” 

“Tell me about it. They want the boy because of his talent. If I can just locate his kind, only then will he be safe from danger…” he clenched his fist as tightly as possible. Knowing the actions coming from the Imperials, nothing will stop them until they get what they want and their top priority is capturing the kid. Who knows what they would do, including Moff Gideon as well. Suddenly he felt a hand resting on top of his as it began to squeeze gently as possible. Din would usually withdraw or immediately move away from sudden contact since he wasn’t too keen on anyone touching him, however he looked up and saw Cobb sending a confident but also a serious smile. 

“You’ll find that place. Wherever it may be, you’ll find it” he nodded, “Obviously it ain’t gonna be simple and it hasn’t already. But an impressive and brave person like yourself…” he chuckles, “ain’t no doubts coming from me.” Din wasn’t much for contact nor a person filled with any emotions of love, happiness, or anything for that matter. There was nothing to express at all. All of that was wiped away after the death of his parents, which left a huge scar on his soul. But when he confronted and worked with Cobb on destroying The Krayt Dragon, a little spark was beginning to form. It mostly felt like an odd sensation, but somewhat comforting at the same time. A sign to show that he wasn’t alone. That he had allies that’ll work beside him, especially this man who was willing to protect the ones he cared about, no matter what. The man gently locked his fingers around the Bounty Hunter's and letting his thumb gently caress the side of his hand. He started to feel the warmth emanating from underneath his palm as it almost felt like a meaningful and intimate embrace. 

Cobb looked at the table for a moment, wondering what other questions he would say to the Mandalorian until one came across his mind. One he was curious to hear, but already knew what the answer would be, “When will you come back?” 

Mando let’s out a soft sigh, “I’m….not sure…” 

“Well...if you do decide to come back, I’ll be here. Waiting for you.”

Din looked away as he heard his cup being placed on the bar table. As a Mandalorian and a bounty Hunter, it was a role that was always needed to be balanced. He never had the time to stay for long or to rest on any of the planets. Even with what’s been going on lately between the kid, hunters, and Imperials, it just made it even more difficult. 

“But…..I do hope that we can cross paths again,” he says as he imitates the same actions as the other man did and awkwardly but slowly locked his fingers as well. Both of the men didn’t want to let go. Both wanted to stay there for another good while. But all things must come to an end. Mando saw that the Child had already fallen asleep on his plate after his dinner meal which signified that it was time. 

“The Child is sleeping” he pulls away gently, “I guess it’s time....” Din carried him in his arms, waved and said his goodbyes to the people including the bartender who shook his hand and even gifted him a special safety charm for the young boy as a parting gift before leaving the bar to his speeder bike. Cobb followed and decided to help him place the child into the pouch and being as careful as ever to not wake him up, “All that food took a toll on him, huh?” Din nodded. “Before you leave, I uh...gotta give my parting gift as well," he moves his hands behind his neck, untying the knot of his red bandana and giving it to him, “Here...to remember me by. It’s not much but, figure it would look good on you,” 

“Thank you…” Din takes it. He looks at it for a mere moment before putting it on himself. Cobb couldn’t help but let out a long whistle, “Wow. Guess I was right. It looks even better than good!”  
Din hops onto the bike and turns the engine on. The Marshal checks to see if nothing was loose or broken before delivering him a thumbs up, “You’re good to go. I gotta say, you were amazing back at the dragon’s den. Heh...never seen anything like it-”

“Cobb” 

“Yes?” 

Din sighs, “I gotta get going. I….don’t want the Imperials to know that I was here.”

He nods in agreement, “Right right. Of course.” After seeing him scoot back a little, Din’s quick instincts grabbed the other's hand. The bounty hunter was confused at first, but instantly realized that his were-once-dormant-feelings were appearing little by little. Underneath his mask, he rolled his eyes and replied back to him in a less serious tone, “You uh...weren’t too bad yourself…” he said with a slight awkward cough at the end. Cobb slips out a chuckle and rests his hand on top of his, “Thank you. Until we meet again?” Din nods. They then finally let go and the rusted speeder bike makes a short drift and rides out of the town. Din looks one last look at the village and at the man who worked alongside him. He shakes his head as a small smile ended up forming from the corner of his mouth. 

Cobb leaned against the entrance of the bar and took a good look around his people. He noticed all of their relieved faces, their joy, and their freedom. What they both did, truly did impact the people even more and gave them hope as well. They were happy to have heroes like himself and Mando helping them in any way as possible, causing his heart to skip a beat, “He truly is one of a kind. Well…

See ya around, Mando. Heh…I hope we do run into each other again.”


End file.
